Foreseen Future
by Newfi Girl
Summary: This is Twilight seen through Alice Cullen's eyes. This is my first FanFiction, so bare with me. Please R&R! It really helps!  Come on guys! At least 3 reviews before I go on.


My life was absolutely perfect at this very moment and I felt as though nothing on the planet could tear me out of the position I was in now. Jasper, my one-of-a-kind husband, laid behind me on our king sized bed, breathing lightly into my spiky black hair. It tickled and a quiet giggle escaped my lips as I turned over to face him while his arms were still wrapped tightly around my small sides.

"It's funny how we don't have to breath, but you do it without thinking now," I laughed, laying my head against his broad chest. I heard a deep chuckle rumble from within and then his mesmerizing voice caught my attention.

"No matter how weak they can be, humans seem to rub off on the stronger creatures of this world," Jasper smiled, pushing himself back to look into my golden eyes. Although we didn't sleep, it was still very nice to relax on our bed during the night hours and just talk, forget about the day. Suddenly, my nice evening of rest and relaxation was shattered as my expression went blank. Over the years I had learned to basically tune out my visions and only let them into my mind when I wanted them there, but this one just kind of sneaked up on me. I felt Jasper's arms stiffen around my waist before a complete other world started to play behind my eyes.

My petite figure stood back at Forks High School, glancing anxiously around the busy halls. The smell of a new human's distinct blood lingered in the stuffed air and the mere presence of it caused my teeth to grow sharper. A young lady with a careful walk and nervous expression appeared through a crowd of kids, walking beside a blond male known at out school as Mike Newton. He was happy and as giddy as ever, having befriended the pretty new girl in the school. As they passed me, the venom in my teeth swelled and I held my breath, trying not to breath in the intoxicating aroma of her distinct blood. It took all I had not to kill her in the middle of the hallway in front of all the teachers and kids, revealing our family's hidden secret.

Then, my vision changed itself and I was standing back at home, leaning casually against our family room's far wall. Edward and the girl I'd seen before walked in casually, holding hands and chatting with one another. My feet carried me over to the female before I knew what was happening and I embraced her in a tight hug, not even flinching at the smell of her delicious blood. She laughed and hugged me back, but in a clumsy manner. This made me laugh in return and we slowly stood back from one another. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like we were connected in some way. The love that radiated between Edward and the average looking, brown haired girl was amazing. It seemed as though it was as strong at the bond between Jasper and myself.

My body turned in Jasper's arms as my vision changed itself yet again, revealing Edward with the human girl as a gorgeous vampire. Their slim and graceful figures moved at inhuman speed through the forest behind our home. The clumsy girl I had known in the earlier part of my vision was now running with Edward easily, even passing him in a graceful and playful manner. His grin grew wider as his golden eyes met her bright red ones for a brief second, then moved over to the skin of her flexing arm. As she ran through a small patch of sunlight, her skin sparkled like diamonds. It was clear in his expression that he loved the girl very much and would kill anything that dare threatened her. As they vanished behind a thick set of trees, I gasped and my eyes fluttered and refocused on the present.

"Alice! Alice, what did you see?" Jasper's fearful words cut through my thoughts and I reached up to rest my hands on his cheeks, comforting him.

"Shhh...it's alright. I'm fine," I smiled, reassuring his tense features. After a few seconds he seemed to relax and returned to his original position, his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Please Alice. You're making me crazy! What in the world did you see?" he asked in a worried tone, his eyebrows pinched together.

"Jasper, I can't tell you. If Edward were to read your thoughts and know, he'd freak out. Just trust me. Soon, some things are going to change for our family," I stated, my voice filled with excitement. Jasper looked thoughtful and tilted his head, his golden blond hair falling to the side.

"Bad?" he asked, highly doubtful that it was just because of my happy tone. I laughed and shook my head, hopping up from the bed.

"It's about time for school!" I chirped, glancing down at the electric clock on our old fashioned night stand. Jasper tore his eyes from mine to read the time, then looked back up and nodded quietly. "Jasper, you'll be fine. You won't hurt anyone," I promised him, tapping my temple so he'd get the hint. A grin ran across his serious face and I smiled, excited to have lightened his mood. After getting dressed in a unique outfit of my own creation, I pulled Jasper off our bed and we met our family down stairs. Emmett was already down there, having been there all through the night playing random video games on the TV. Jasper released my hands to walk over and annoy his large brother to my amusement.

"Loosing again Emmett?" Jasper smirked, snatching the controllers from his hands. Rosalie, who had been sitting silently on our couch, just rolled her eyes and stood, stalking out the front door. I personally didn't understand why she was always in a bad mood, but then again I didn't really understand what she had gone trough in the past. I jumped out of my thoughts at the sudden sound of a loud bang, specifically the sound of glass breaking. Jasper and Emmett had launched themselves into a fighting match over the controller and a vase was now broken from their little tiff.

"Guys!" I groaned, speeding into the kitchen and back into the room with a broom and dust pan in the length of a second. "Can you two knock it off and go get in Edward's Volvo?" I growled, cleaning up the glass and going back into the kitchen to throw it away. By the time I had re-entered our living area, the only person in sight was Esme, my mother.

"Have a nice day at school Alice," she smiled, giving me a tight motherly hug.

"Thanks! See you later!" I grinned, my soprano voice carrying throughout the house. After swinging my designer school bag over my shoulder, I darted through the front door and out to the Volvo, taking my usual spot in the back seat. Edward appeared a few minutes later, casually getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine, ignoring all of my sibling's impatient glares. To keep myself from thinking about the vision, I stared contently out the foggy back window and hummed the tune of my favorite song. Edward's confused glance through the review mirror told me loud and clear that he found my thoughts weird, but I only grinned and continued humming to myself. I didn't have to keep my mind preoccupied for long though because for some retarded reason, Jasper and Emmett went at it again. It was an unpleasant ride what with two male vampires slapping one another and unknowingly elbowing me multiple times in the process. I kept silent for once and glared towards the front of the car when I noticed Rosalie and Edward hiding hilarious grins. Yep, my life was absolutely perfect and I adored it with all my un-beating heart, but at this very moment I wanted to kill the best family in the world.


End file.
